Babysitter Mia Version 2
by Lord Cynic
Summary: A newer version of Cynic's first ever fanfic. Almost completely done over from scratch... or will be when it gets finished. A morning incident prompts Dora to assign a babysitter to watch Isaac before he destroys their house. Guess who? Mudshipping mainly


**Lord Cynic: **"Okay, time to let them out of the box…"

**Mini Jenna: **"About time!"

**Mini Garet: **"I thought I was gonna die…"

**Mini Sheba: **"We're back, yay!"

**Cynic: **"Ugh, maybe I should've kept them in the box…" (_Gets fried, frozen, thumped and shocked to unconsciousness_)

**Minis: **"Hehehehe…"

* * *

**Real Life Geek: **"I don't own Golden Sun." 

**Cynic: **"Again, who the _hell_ are you?"

**Real Life Geek: **"The person who could make you watch Pikachu's Vacation over and over."

**Cynic: **"I'm good."

* * *

_**What should be different about Version 2?**_

**Version 2 should be more canon than Version 1. You'll see what I mean.**

**Fluff will be toned down just a tad.**

**Copyrighted material will make sense this time. Hopefully.**

**No English Sailor Moon references for sure. (Although I maintain that it was appropriate in the old version. Golden Sun shouldn't even have anime, let alone the Japanese stuff.)**

**An attempt at balanced romance among the shippings in the story. But Mudshipping will be the priority.**

* * *

**_Reasons for a Version 2_**

**Version 1 was a rush job at best and left me with too little to work on in Mercury Matchmaker.**

**There was no way Sheba should've been the owner of a company at age 15, no matter how many people she bribes with her Mind Read. It just doesn't make sense.**

**English Sailor Moon.**

**The copyrighted material I borrowed for Version 1 didn't make sense either. (I like to say 'make sense' a lot, don't I...)**

**The whole "Shrine of Mia" "Shrine of Isaac" stuff in Version 1... gag...**

**And the 98 Degrees song at the end. For sure.  
**

* * *

**Lord Cynic: **"Without further ado…"

* * *

_**Babysitter Mia**_

_**Chapter 1: The beginning to lots of weird stuff**_

_**Approximate time: 11:02am**_

One morning in the generally peaceful town of New Vale, a certain group of teenagers were on their way to wake up their friend.

"We're nearly there, guys," Garet whispered. Behind him, Jenna, Mia, Ivan and Sheba nodded soundlessly and followed him through Isaac's house. Dora was nowhere to be seen (rumour had it she was running a nursery nowadays). Therefore, as long as everyone was discreet, Garet's Operation Wake-Up Call could be pulled off without a hitch.

As the group ascended the stairs towards Isaac's room, Ivan woke up.

"Why are we doing this anyway?"

"Because," Garet muttered, "we can." What he tried not to think about (darn Jupiter brats and their mind-reading abilities) was the time Isaac had given him a rude awakening. It had involved a stone spire, a ceiling and a painful headache – not a pleasant experience. Now, he didn't need the others to help him (except maybe Mia if he stuffed up), the live audience was just good to have.

When the party reached Isaac's bedroom door, Garet shushed everyone with a finger to his lips before edging the door open. He smirked before forming a fireball in his hands. The plan was to burn Isaac's clothes off, exposing him to the world. That would teach him for ruining Garet's second favourite thing in the world (first being eating).

"Wait, what are you doing?" Mia whispered urgently. She was always the mother hen of the Golden Sun adventure, using her Mercury psynergy to heal most of the injuries. For reasons mostly unknown to her, however, every time Isaac had gotten hurt or was in danger, her heart had skipped a beat. The first occasion had been in Mogall Forest when Isaac had been knocked out temporarily by the Killer Ape that had surprised them. From then on, she'd always been by his side during almost everything. Some call it cute, others call it clingy. Cough…

"Don't worry, I've done this before," Garet answered in an attempt to comfort her. Of course, that wasn't very reassuring, and Jenna clocked him over the head for it. He squatted painfully, clutching his head in agony and Ivan and Sheba smothered their laughter at his misfortune. "What was that for?"

Jenna scowled. "Don't say that in front of Mia! You know how she gets when it's about Isaac!"

Mia's sixth sense told her Jenna was suggesting something she wouldn't like, and expressed as such in an innocent "What do you mean?" To her dismay, Jenna just shrugged and smiled while the others whistled idly. She let it go momentarily, choosing instead to open the door further and tiptoe into Isaac's room on her own.

The curtains were closed, so the late morning sun had no effect on the slumbering blonde. Mia stared at the content expression on his face, so uncommon during the Golden Sun journey. She was used to seeing him so sombre, so serious on their quest that she often wondered what he would look like if he smiled and laughed on a regular basis. Garet, being the comic relief, provoked a chuckle now and then, but it always seemed like Isaac's mind was preoccupied on his duties as the leader and the angers of the two-year long quest. To witness him as relaxed as he seemed to be at the moment was a treat to Mia.

"It's been two years since we first met, but this is the first time he's looked so young," she thought, he gaze unwavering. A rosy blush coated her cheeks and she reached out to stroke Isaac's spiky golden hair. She was so engrossed in her actions that she failed to see the wide-eyed spectators standing by the doorway, or the pair of strong blue eyes that were open.

When she was focussed enough to notice, she said so with a startled shriek and jumped back from the bed as if it shocked her with an electrical spark. Her blush occupied her entire face – as well as her ears and neck – as she watched Isaac sit up in bed. Oddly, he was clutching the house key around his neck close to his chest and his (in Mia's opinion) enticing blue eyes appeared to be glassy and unfocussed.

"Key that holds the power of the stars," he chanted in an unnaturally high voice, and creeping everyone out, "reveal your true form before me! Release!" **(1)**

The key hovered above his head ("So _that's_ where the Hover Jade went," Sheba muttered) and Mia and the others watched as it twirled in midair for no reason at all. When it stopped and returned to its original resting place, Isaac was holding his Gaia Blade that just came out of nowhere. The bizarre thing was he was also dressed in a jester costume that not even Kibombo could conjure up.

Mia, as well as Jenna and strangely enough Sheba, took one look at Isaac and had to balance themselves on inanimate objects to keep from getting dizzy after seeing how… tight-fitting the clothes were. Garet took one look at Isaac before turning around and grasping his groin awkwardly. Ivan took one look and was painfully reminded of a traumatic bath experience with Master Hammet way back when (no paedophilia here, folks).

Everyone was so preoccupied with their own problems that they were startled by a sudden cackle. They snapped back to attention just in time to hear Isaac mutter in a disturbing, garbled voice "Such a pity… such a pity…" (**2)**

"Er, Isaac?" Garet spoke up hesitantly. "Are you all right, man?"

The only response he got was another "Such a pity" before the possessed blonde raised his sword into the air. Everyone watched with intrigue – until the Gaia Blade roared menacingly, sending everyone into a panic. They barely managed to dive out of the way as a massive Ragnarok that erupted from the glowing sword and gulped nervously.

"Isaac, what are you doing?" Ivan asked desperately before scrambling away from another attack.

"Has he ever been like this?" Sheba queried, not having known Isaac long enough to know his peculiarities. She screamed when a Grand Gaia flew at her, only to be saved by Flash, one of Garet's Djinni. (For the record, the mystic powers that be – fanfiction – decided that the room would receive no damage from the earth-shattering assault.) The flaming red Djinn's force field protected everyone from Isaac's spaz attack – everyone except Mia, who was trying to get close to the psychotic blond.

"Mia!" Sheba yelled, "Don't do it!"

"He's insane!" Garet agreed. "Insane in the membrane!"

"Insane in the brain!" came from Ivan.

"Insane in the membrane!"

"Plenty insane, got no brain!" **(3)**

"Shut up, you too!" Jenna screamed. They did.

Isaac, even in his possessed state, sweatdropped lightly, and Mia refused to back down. She stared him in the face, and he stared back with a deranged smirk and his Gaia Blade in his hands. Their staring contest lasted for about two minutes before Mia pulled her trump card – a photo from inside her robe. She held it without showing it to Isaac, whose smirk dropped instantly and was replaced by a dubious frown.

"What is that?" he asked, his voice almost returning to normal. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in mortification when Mia flipped the photo over so he could see it. "Where did you get that?"

Mia smiled sweetly and, sensing the absence of Isaac's murderous intent, Flash retreated back to Garet's pocket. The other stood around, dumbstruck by the change in atmosphere and curious to know what Mia had that could horrify Isaac so much. They didn't know what to be more surprised about: that docile, amiable Mia would have blackmail, or that she would use it. In the end, it didn't really matter as long as they weren't going to die; otherwise, well, Jenna would definitely blame Garet.

Mia sensed that Isaac was reverting back to normal, and called to Ivan to use a Sleep spell. The Jupiter boy complied immediately, sending the spores Isaac's way. Isaac blinked furiously, before succumbing to its effects, dropping the Gaia Blade and falling onto his bed. He was out like a light, and Mia had to repress a blush at how cute he looked, sleeping like a baby. She stashed the incriminating photo into her robe as everyone retreated quickly, leaving Isaac to rest.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone bar Isaac was seated in the kitchen. They were certain the sleeping spell would give them at least five minutes, and that he would be sane when he woke up. Nevertheless, everyone was a little jittery at they sat around the kitchen table. There was, however, one crucial issue to discuss. 

"Okay, spill it, Mia. Where'd you get the blackmail?"

Well, sort of. Mia huddled on her seat, dwarfed by her interrogators. She never wanted to reveal the photo in the first place (no one would take her precious) but a last resort was a last resort. She subconsciously buried it deeper inside its hiding place and racked her brain for a way to distract her friends.

"Well… I… um…" Fat chance of that happening.

"C'mon, show us," Garet urged her. "Whatever it is saved our butts after all."

"I'd… I'd rather not," Mia refused meekly. "Shouldn't we talk about what happened with Isaac?"

"Mia's right," Ivan agreed. "Isaac wouldn't attack his friends like that."

"I've never seen him wear anything like that before," Jenna added before blushing and covering her mouth to hide her giggles. The others simultaneously stared at her. It was just as well, since Mia's scathing glare would've put the spotlight back on her.

"I tried reading his mind," Sheba said, directing everyone's attention to her. After a slightly exaggerated pause, she shook her head and said "Nothing, not a thing. It was as if his mind was completely blank or closed off."

"How is that possible?" Garet blurted incredulously. The voice inside is head and growled out, "I have to find out how he does it!"

"Even if he knew what he was doing, I doubt he'd tell anyone," Ivan said, before adding smugly, "So tough luck, mind fodder."

Garet blanched and after a few seconds asked in a low voice, "I said that out loud?"

A chorus of "Yes" hit him like an anvil and he hung his head pitifully. That was when a cheerful voice called out "I'm home for my morning break, darling!" from the front door. The group turned their heads in time to see Dora join them in the kitchen dressed in gardening clothes and covered slightly in dirt. Immediately they all stood up from their seats and bowed politely.

"Good morning, Ma'am!"

Dora looked surprised but smiled genially as she placed her gloves on the kitchen counter. She turned to face the young adults and wagged a finger at them half-chidingly. "Now, now, I've told you all before: call me Dora, "Ma'am" makes me sound so old."

"Yes, Dora," Garet, Jenna, Ivan and Sheba responded sheepishly. When they realised a voice was missing, they turned to Mia. Her eyes were wandering frantically as if trying to find something or someone. Her hands were folded on her lap as per usual, but a keen eye would detect an occasional finger twitch. Clearly, she was very concerned about looking for that something or someone.

"Mia?" Dora spoke up. She walked in front of the blue-eyed, blue-haired girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. She chuckled when Mia visibly jumped, her eyes widening and her cheeks reddening. "Are you all right, dear? You look distracted."

"Oh, I'm fine," Mia replied, still embarrassed about spacing out. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Isaac went nuts!" Garet declared with the grace of a Golem and the tact of a Pyroclasm. He got a whack on his head for his troubles.

"Real subtle!" Jenna hissed. She turned to Dora with an awkward and apologetic smile. "Sorry about that big doofus. Actually, he's right… sort of."

Dora became worried. "What happened to him?"

"We're not entirely sure, but I think he has sleeping problems," Ivan deduced. Everyone waited for him to explain. "Sheba said she couldn't read his mind, and no, I don't think I would've been able to either." Garet shut his mouth at that. "His eyes looked weird as well. They went from being their usual blue to being almost… grey."

"His voice was different, too," Sheba noted. "Sort of high-pitched and garbled and just weird."

"I'm still surprised Mia was able to stop him," Garet butted in, reviving the Mercury adept's most dreaded subject.

"Oh?" Dora smiled curiously. Mia blushed and looked away. "Well, as long as he's safe. So is he still in his room?"

"Yeah," Jenna replied. "I still have no idea where he got that jester outfit from…"

"Jester costume?" Dora was intrigued – her son almost always wore the same tunic day in and day out. He hated to be without it. "So how did he look?" No one noticed the gleam in her eyes or the mischievous tone of her voice.

"He looked hot," the three young women answered in identical dreamy voices. They blushed terribly and buried their faces in their hands in vain attempts to disguise their collective embarrassment. The boys lasted about three seconds before falling off their chairs and laughing themselves into stomach cramps.

They were promptly beaten into unconsciousness by a seething brunette and blonde.

"I'm so glad!" Dora said excitedly. The girls stared at her. "My son's such a heartthrob! I was worried because he's so shy and quiet. But now he has three girls after him…" She wiped a tear from her eye which the girls couldn't tell was real or not. "I'm so proud of him."

"It's not like that," Jenna, Mia and Sheba objected with renewed embarrassment.

"It's not?" Dora's brows furrowed slightly. She observed them closely. "He never tells me anything, you know. I think he's at a rebellion phase…" She leaned in deviously. "So who's his main squeeze?"

The girls glanced at each other, sending silent mental messages amongst one another. After a moment, Jenna said, "Mia."

"Jenna!" Mia cried. She looked at Dora desperately. "It's really not what it looks like! Please believe me!"

"Are you sure?" Dora asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "You're such a nice girl, after all. You two would make such a cute couple."

"I don't know about that," Mia mumbled, looking away. She ignored Jenna and Sheba, who were grinning smugly, in favour of staring at the stairs. "Isaac might still be asleep. Should someone go and check on him?"

"Make the guys do it," Jenna demanded automatically. The boys in question groaned as they regained consciousness, only to find the brunette in their faces. Garet blushed but it went unnoticed. "Guess what, boys? You're gonna go get Isaac for us!"

Garet and Ivan looked at each other, then at Jenna, and said "No way." Two Dragon Fumes and a Spark Plasma from Jenna and Sheba were all it took to send them on their merry way.

"Do you always do that?" Dora asked, frowning slightly. When Jenna and Sheba nodded simultaneously, she and Mia sighed, wistfully and exasperatedly respectively. "I remember how it was with Kyle. I can't use Psynergy like you can, mind you. Even so, one patented Dora Death Glare was all I needed to keep him in line." She winked at Mia who instinctively coloured at the suggestive gesture. "If you like, I could teach it to you. I'm sure that a Dora Death Glare from you would be very effective."

Mia blushed but seriously considered what it would be like to have Isaac doing whatever she wanted him to do. The naughty part of her mind filled her thoughts with images of Isaac pampering her and catering to her every need and desire.

* * *

"_Isaac! Teach that traitor Alex a lesson!"_

"_Yes, Mistress Mia. I live to please and serve you."_

* * *

She was flung from her fantasy of Isaac skewing Alex through the privates with a Ragnarok by Garet making a trumpet fanfare with his mouth. She turned in his direction just in time to see Isaac descend the last step of the stairs. He was wearing his trademark tunic and, if his drooping eyes were any indication, a veil of drowsiness over him. Mia wondered if Isaac was getting any normal sleep since the return to New Vale as Dora ran and engulfed him in a tight embrace despite his lethargic state. 

"Good morning, darling!" the blonde woman greeted enthusiastically. When he began to wriggle and protest she simply tightened her grip. Everyone around them laughed at his discomfort. "I've been so worried about you! I heard you've been having trouble sleeping. Why didn't you say anything?"

Isaac finally slipped out of Dora's grasp and rubbed his eyes. "What do you mean? I don't remember anything until Garet woke me up by sitting on me." He, along with Jenna, Sheba and Mia glared at the tall redhead who laughed nervously and backed away. When the awkward silence ended, he turned to the others. "What's Mom talking about?"

To his surprise, everyone refused to meet his eyes. His own narrowed slightly as he repeated the question. Finally, Ivan said, "You kind of… tried to kill us."

"What?" Isaac was stupefied. "But I was asleep the whole time!"

"Um, not exactly," Jenna said. She went on to explain the events of the morning, with help from the others. At Mia's silent insistence, she left out the part about the photo but had to… embellish the truth. Something about falling of the bed. "So when Ivan put you to sleep, we came down here. And that's pretty much it."

Isaac was frozen on the spot and you could see the voices in his head talking back and forth:

"O RLY?"

"YA RLY!"

"NO WAI!"

"YA WAI!"

"R U SHUR?"

"SHUR M SHUR!"

"KENT B!"

"STFU!"

"WTF?"

"GTFO!"

"IMHO…"

"BBQ!" **(4)**

Ahem.

"Oh dear," Dora said. She had been horrified by what had transpired in Isaac's room and her hand was on her chest, over her heart. "He's never been like that before, even after the Mt. Aleph incident 5 years ago."

"Yeah," Garet agreed. "I thought we were gonna die."

"If we did, I was going to blame you for it," Jenna deadpanned. Everyone else laughed at Garet's expense as he hung his head.

"What do we do, then?" Isaac asked. "I don't remember a thing, and if it happens again I could end up killing all of you."

"I have an idea!" Dora said suddenly. Everyone turned to her and sweatdropped at the twinkle in her eyes. "Mia! Congratulations on your new job as a babysitter!"

Pause.

"_**What?!"**_

"Mom, what do you mean _babysitter_?" Isaac gasped, his face white.

"I'm… I'm Isaac's _babysitter_?" Mia stuttered, her face red.

"I love you, you love me," Barney sang, his face purple. God damnit, I hate him…

"Of course!" Dora said, beaming. "Oh, but that means you'll have to move out of the inn, won't you, Mia? Well, it's a small price to pay for free room and board, right?"

Just to clarify, the non-locals among the group were semi-permanently shacked up in the town inn. They paid for their rooms by doing daily Psynergy shows in the town square: Mia with her Froth Spiral and Ice Missile; Ivan with Typhoon and Shuriken; and Sheba with Angel Spear and Flash Bolt. People paid generally to watch their shows, so often they had more than they needed for rent, which left money free for whatever they wanted.

Back to the story.

"Wait, Mom!" Isaac interjected. He was getting more flustered by the second. The thought of _Mia_ babysitting him… it took all his willpower just to push down the blush. "Where's she going to sleep? We don't have any extra bedrooms!"

"In your room, of course," came the response in a "Duh!" fashion.

"Looks like you're sleeping on the couch, buddy," Garet commented as he clapped Isaac on the shoulder. The blonde scowled half-heartedly at him.

"This sounds like a bad marriage," Ivan mumbled, frowning in thought. "Next thing you know she'll be giving him baths before he goes to bed every night."

Isaac and Mia blushed darkly and Jenna and Sheba giggled as Dora made a clicking sound with her tongue. "No, no, that won't do," she said, wagging her finger. "There will be no sex out of wedlock in this house, or getting naked in front of each other, period."

"Why are we talking about… about…" Isaac bit his tongue (quite painfully) before blurting out, "_that?_ It's not like we're even dating, anyway…"

Typically, only the females noticed the briefest disappointment flash across Mia's face. Isaac was still embarrassed about the whole situation – Garet wasn't helping with his badly-timed wisecracks and raised eyebrows and Ivan was planning something, he was sure of it. The erratic beating of his heart compounded his problems. He wasn't sure was what causing it, even as he glanced at Mia and felt a tug on his stomach and a twitch in his mind.

Wait that was Ivan trying to read his mind.

"Knock it off," he growled after thumping the Jupiter adept on the head. As the younger blonde fell to the floor in slightly exaggerated pain, Isaac sighed and looked around. He saw Garet trying to talk to Jenna, but she was blowing him off for some reason.

He probably torched her dress in public or something.

Sheba was tending to Ivan, or that's what it looked like. They were huddled together and talking in hushed voices. Isaac turned away from them quickly, not wanting to know what they were up to. The way they were smiling was disconcerting and he was pretty sure he heard "locked in a closet" at one point.

His eyes finally rested on Mia and his mother. He was surprised and a little freaked out when he saw them staring at him. His mother was discreetly mouthing, "Go on" behind Mia's back, and Isaac had to suppress another blush and the urge to raise an eyebrow. The aforementioned blue-haired young woman had her head ducked seemed to still be looking at him. For the life of Isaac, he didn't know why the coy expression on her face made her look gorgeous.

But then, he always thought she was. Didn't he?

"Isaac? What-What's wrong? Why… are y-you…"

Isaac snapped out of his thoughts to discover his hands on Mia's scarlet cheeks and their faces millimetres apart. He literally jumped back and turned away, his own cheeks a flaming crimson. He had no idea what he had been doing. All morning he'd been asleep – well, he thought he had been – and now with the whole babysitter thing and the gorgeous Mia thing… well, the last part would be his little secret.

Suddenly, he'd realised something that he was probably denying for a long time. It was as if the circumstances had been made to right a wrong before he was too late.

"Mia, I…" He paused for a moment before glancing pointedly at everyone else, his mother included. "Guys, some privacy?"

"Um, it's all right," Mia said before anyone could move (not like they were going to anyway). "What were you saying?"

"Mia…" Isaac shocked everyone by kneeling down in front of her and grasping her delicate hand in his rough ones. He raised his head and blue eyes met blue eyes as the others watched, enraptured by this unexpected turn of events. "Mia, would you be…"

"Yes, Isaac?"

"It would be my honour if you…"

"If I…?"

"If you would be my…" Everyone was anticipating Isaac's words, not believing what they were hearing. It was as if Isaac had been shot up the backside by some stupid bow-wielding angel guy called Cupid or whatever. Isaac himself was thinking, _'I can do this… I just have to say girlfriend… it's not that hard…' _"Mia, will you be my babysitter?" _'Horse feathers.' _**(5)**

The Richter scale was pretty high when a collection of bodies hit the floor after Isaac's proposal. Garet, Jenna, Ivan and Sheba sweatdropped exaggeratedly and Mia's head drooped. The latter recovered quickly, however, and faced Isaac with a warm smile.

"Yes, of course," she said and as Isaac stood up Dora came over and placed an item in her hand. She looked at it to find a key. "What's this for?"

Dora smiled. "It's an extra house key," she explained. "As soon as you move out of the inn, you can move in here." She suddenly clapped her hands and smiled excitedly. "Oh! This means I'll have to get a bigger bed to replace the one in your room, Isaac dear."

"Huh?" Isaac was baffled. "But… shouldn't my room have two single beds?"

"Oh no," Dora rebutted. "I think it would be a better idea for Mia to be as close to you as possible."

Isaac and Mia blushed at the implications and Isaac performed a fish impersonation with his mouth. "What? But… you just said no…"

"I trust you won't be having sex in my house until you're married," Dora said. Everyone except Isaac and Mia cracked up laughing as the pair blushed even harder.

"Mooooooom!" Isaac whined, provoking more laughter. He yawned deeply. "Ugh… I think I'm still tired. I'm going back to bed."

"I'll go with you," Mia offered instantly. She added with a wry smile, "I'm your babysitter after all."

"It's almost the afternoon," Ivan noted. "At this rate you'll be sleeping the whole day."

"I think he needs it," Mia said. She timidly but firmly took Isaac by the arm and led him upstairs. "Come on. I'll tuck you in… and maybe sing a lullaby."

A bewildered "What?" was heard from the second floor of the house followed by a door slamming. A pregnant pause reigned supreme for several minutes until Sheba interrupted it with a cough. She attracted everyone's attention and blushed under their gazes.

"Should we go?" she asked. "There's nothing else we can do here."

"That might be a good idea," Jenna agreed. Garet opened his mouth but she stared him down. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," the male Mars adept answered quickly. He'd just remembered his original reason for dragging everyone over in the first place. He still wanted revenge (petty little man) but knew better than to provoke Jenna. His goddess… "We'll see you later Dora."

"Okay dears," Dora replied with a smile as she prepared a pot of tea. She still had 20 minutes before her afternoon shift.

"You'll be here when Isaac wakes up, right?" Jenna asked the blonde woman.

"Probably not," was the cheerful response. She elaborated quickly, "Gotta go back to work soon, and later I'll have to buy a new bed for Isaac's room. Oh, I'm so happy!"

There was a light chuckle among the group, and the young adults said their goodbyes and left the house. "So, why did we come?" could be heard from Ivan as the door was closing, followed by a terse "Yeah, spill it!" from Jenna as it clicked shut. Eventually, the house was silent, minus the bubbling of the tea in the kettle.

Dora poured the tea into a mug a few minutes later. That was when the front door opened and Kyle walked in, a working helmet on his head and dirty overalls on his body. He spotted her immediately and walked over and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled, kissed him back and offered the cup of tea she had just poured. He accepted it gratefully and took a sip before speaking.

"So what have I missed? Has Isaac woken up yet?"

Dora's smile widened as she began to explain the events of the morning.

* * *

_**Who saw Kyle coming?**_

_**What's the mystery photo Mia carries around?**_

_**Why does she have it?**_

_**Will Garet ever get his revenge?**_

_**Is there a believable reason for Isaac's sleep schizophrenia this time?  
**_

_**Most of these questions will probably be answered when (if) Babysitter Mia continues!**_

* * *

**(1) – **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. That was taken off the second movie: The Sealed Card. 

**(2) **– I don't own Dragon Quest 8. Come to think of it, Sakura wears something like that jester costume in the second manga. What a coincidence.

**(3) – **I don't own Insane in the Membrane. That's Cypress Hill's song, I think…

**(4) ** - Yeah… sorry.

**(5) – **The whole non-swearing thing is influenced by Chrno Crusade's anime dub. I'm fairly sure they don't swear in that version. And I'm fairly sure there's no swearing in the Golden Sun games.


End file.
